Regarding an electronic device that structures a mobile phone or a mobile terminal, such a device can include a body portion including a numeric keypad (or a ten key), a microphone or the like, a sub-body portion including a liquid crystal display or a speaker, and a slide device for an electronic device that slides the sub-body portion with respect to the body portion is known.
Among such electronic devices, the mobile phone is configured such that the speaker is positioned at an ear of a user and the microphone is positioned in the vicinity of a mouth or a jaw of the user by sliding the sub-body portion which is connected to the body portion via the slide device for an electronic device with respect to the body portion. Further, the mobile terminal is configured such that the numeric keypad is housed when the numeric keypad is not used and the numeric keypad is positioned in front of the liquid crystal display when the numeric keypad is used.
Patent Document 1 discloses such a kind of electronic device. The slide device for an electronic device shown in Patent Document 1 slidably connects a slide plate fixed to a sub-body portion to a substrate of a body portion by including a guide and a rail. The slide plate is connected to the substrate via a spring, and with this, an opposing force against an operation by a user is applied in a first half of the sliding operation and an assistance force to the operation by the user is applied in a latter half of the sliding operation, in an opening direction.